India
India (Hindi: Ganarājya) is the 51st Character in Head Soccer. He was added with Hungary and Hong Kong in January 2015 on Update 3.2. His air shot is considered one of the most effective in the game and he has moderate Unlock Requirements. Appearance He has brown skin, earrings, white eyes, and a serious expression. He looks like Dhalsim from Street Fighter. Power button effect When India's Power Button is activated, he will get fire around him and remove his Costume. If the opponent touches the fire, the controls will be changed (Like Brazil's and Thailand's air Power Shot). Also, India punches with his fist, that can damage the opponent, but only if he touches India's body. Otherwise, the arms just go through him without any harm. Power Shots Air Shot: Fireball Shot India's Power Shot (in the air) is called Fireball Shot. It is one of the best power shots in the game. India rises into the air, and fires a large number of fireballs, making the opponent catch on fire (Walk Reversed) and backing him/her into his/her own goal. At the end of the fireballs is the ball, that makes the opponent turn to ashes and disappear. It is best used in the center of the pitch where the fireballs knock the opponent into the goal. This Power Shot lasts for around 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: Fire Hands Shot When used on the ground India says "Kabul C'mon!" India stretches his arm, which contains the ball, into opponent's goal. If you get hit by it, India says "Yoga Fire!," pulls you near him, and burns you to ashes. But if you walk while you get hit by this shot (or if someone without special counterattack counters it) the ball will roll through your opponent, resulting in a nearly 100% own goal. This Shot also fails when there are rocks (from France's Power Shot) on the ground. He does it in '''2 seconds. Counter Attack: Fire Mummy Shot India's Counter Attack is fast. When he counters, he flies forward with the ball into your goal. If you block it, you get knocked out of the screen and return after a few seconds. India's counterattack is very fast. Some pieces of burned stone also appear. India's Counter Attack lasts for 1 second. Costume: Spinning Hands Costume India's Costume is the Spinning Hands Costume. It is an SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without using kick and jump, or you can pay for him for 5,000,000 points. The best characters to use in the process of unlocking him are Thailand, Nepal and Mon-K as well as Spain if you play defensively. History Trivia * India is the second South Asian Character, Nepal is the third and Thailand is the first. * He is also the 7th bald Character after Cameroon, Russia, Kepler 22B, Australia and maybe Cyborg too. * He is based on Dhalsim, a character in the Street Fighter game series. * India is the 7th character with earrings in the game. * India is the 4th character to have a Power Shot that contains fire. The others are Argentina, Brazil, and Thailand. * He is the 11th Asian character in the game. * He is the seventh character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the "end match" image, the other characters are Greece, Sweden, Z, Switzerland, Pluto, Hungary, Ecuador and Nepal. * He is the boss in Stage 20 of Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.2 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Fire Characters